Whitecrest (Island)
For the faction, click here. The island of whitecrest is the longest inhabited island in Tradelands, with the ancestors to the present day Kingdom of Whitecrest settling the island long before the other islands were inhabited. Geography The island is in the shape of a sideways 'U', making for a relatively safe harbor for trading. Whitecrest has large fort on the bottom end of the harbor, or top-left end of the 'U'. The main part of Whitecrest is located in the bottom of the 'U' and has mining, timber, a warehouse, player house access, some cannons and a bounty hunter, not to mention spawning. The trading port is located in the top (top-right of 'U') end of the island and has a smaller fort with cannons as well. There is also a tavern here. Local Buildings The island has a main village with docks for spawning ships, warehouse, shipwright, dockmaster, bounty hunter and general, premium and loyalty merchants. Recently, a new public park area was added with a bench, path ways and statue. The Whitecrest Fort is located near the northwestern tip of the crescent island. The fort boasts three or four levels of guns, giving it the best-fortified defence in the game. On the top of the base, it has a mortar to add long range defence. Located to the side of the fort is a convenient dock which is not often used by citizens, but more by the navy. Inside the fort is a new jail where international criminals within Central Tradelands or those kept for trials are often kept in, patrolled by Whitecrest navy personnel. Within the jail are Whitecrest navy's stock hold for supplies such as cannons, halberds, ammunition, etc. One of the small batteries located near the south end of Whitecrest ports near the warehouse and merchant, provides two to four guns in case any pirate ships were to escape their main fort guns. The other battery is located near the northeastern crescent of the island, containing five long guns. This one is barely used due to it being so far away from the main area. The local pizzeria is a common hangout for the people of Whitecrest. It's located near the eastern part of the island. It doesn't give consumables unlike the tavern in Nova Balreska. Inside there is a secret map showing where the Kraken will spawn. Trading Whitecrest has one of the busiest harbors of any island, with ships spawning, merchants buying and selling cargo and warships docking at the fort. The trading port offers a place to buy and sell cargo. Whitecrest is a favorite target of pirate raids as well. Defenses Whitecrest is considered the most well defended island. It has the biggest fort of any island, which is armed with cannons and mortars. It also has a Dockmaster, Warehouse Manager and a jail. Whitecrest also has the Smaller Gunnery on the other side of the harbor with cannons, plus the Central Gunnery with two long guns and a carronade on the shore near the spawn. Cargo There is one cargo merchant at Whitecrest, Trader Nicholas, an East Robloxia Company representative. To see which cargo is sold by him, view the table below. Trivia * Whitecrest is currently the biggest island, if you don't include the rocky cliffs of Blackwind Cove that is. * The statue in Whitecrest's main village area is of hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh33333, one of the best kings to ever serve Whitecrest. Category:Location